Sasuke Uchiha Always Gets What He Wants
by extraordinaire
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a possessive husband who wants to spend some quality time with his wife. Sakura Uchiha is the innocent wife of Sasuke who soon learns that no matter whatever happens in life, Sasuke Uchiha always gets what he wants...


Psh, I totally don't own Naruto, dattebayo!

…

A Sasuke and Sakura Tale

…

**Sasuke Uchiha Always Gets What He Wants**

Sakura was softly humming to herself while mixing the batter in the pink bowl she was using. She smiled to herself as she smelt the chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven to perfection.

She absolutely loved this kitchen. It was much bigger than the one at her old apartment. She had always wanted a kitchen like this and couldn't wait until little Uchiha's would be running around in it, helping her bake.

After putting the batch of brownies in the oven in which she was baking for Ino's party later that night, she fixed her apron that was over a red shirt. At first, Sasuke had wanted her to get rid of all her red clothes because it clashed with the Uchiha fan that was embroidered on the back, but she wouldn't oblige. She did agree to change her skirt to a blue one that came a little above the knee.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped in the middle of what she was doing and turned to the door of which she heard opening. Her eyes widened on what she saw.

"S-Sasuke-kun," She whispered as she saw her husband with cuts and bruises galore. She didn't care about them at the moment though.

"Sasuke-kun!" She screamed while running over to him and tackling him to the floor in a hug. Sasuke smirked, even though he was currently enduring a lot of pain. He didn't tell her though. He had missed her warm embraces anyway.

"Hey Sakura…" He whispered into her hair being how she was currently on top of him.

"I missed you so much!" She cried into his shirt while staining it with her tears. Then, she realized that she was inflicting him pain and quickly got off of him. "Sasuke-kun, your hurt," He shook his head and let her led him to the living room where he sat down gracefully on the couch.

"How was the mission?" Sakura asked once she was healing him.

"Good, but I missed you." Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke had been called on an urgent ANBU mission on the day of their wedding eight months ago. They had gotten into an hour of the reception when he had to leave. She was now just happy that he was back alive, safe and early. He was supposed to come back in a few more months.

"Alright, you're all healed Sasuke-kun." Sakura informed him and he shook his head in thanks.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. I just missed you terribly." Sasuke shook his head in agreement and moved closer to his beautiful wife.

"You know, we never got to _revive_ my, our clan the day of our wedding…" Sasuke whispered seductively in her ear. Sakura just smiled shyly as a blush found its way onto her pale face. It's not like her and Sasuke hadn't _done it_ before, but it was even more exciting to know that they were doing it for real, with the expectations of little Uchiha's coming.

Sakura moved her lips onto his and kissed him softly. Sasuke responded eagerly and pushed her down on the couch so that he was above her. Sakura giggled into the kiss at Sasuke's possessive-ness.

She moaned as he started kissing her neck. He grunted as she pulled at his hair.

He made his way back up to her lips and was about to have a full out make-out session with her, but it was interrupted by a knock at the door. Sasuke groaned.

"I'll get it," Sakura whispered while giggling at her husband's antics.

"Hello," Sakura greeted as she opened the door only to find Ino.

"Hey Sakura! I just wanted to stop by and see how you are! I'm so excited for Choji's surprise birthday party tonight! He is going to be so happy! Aren't you excited? Did you finish baking yet? How are you? How are you feeling? What are you wearing to the party? What are you-" Sakura cut of Ino's questioning with the raise of her hand. Ino had always come over everyday to make sure that her best friend was okay with her husband gone and all.

"Um, this is a bad time. I'll just see you at the party, okay?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Hn," Ino's eyes widened in surprise as Sasuke appeared behind Sakura.

"Oh, I see. Well, you two love birds have fun and I'll see you later tonight!" Ino cheered while skipping away from the Uchiha Estate.

"What's happening tonight?" Sasuke asked once they were back in the living room.

"Ino is throwing Choji a birthday party and I was planning on going."

"Hn," Sasuke didn't like sharing his girl with anyone, especially since he had just returned home from a long mission.

"Shall we continue?" Sakura asked with a mischievous look in her eyes. Sasuke smirked and began kissing her again. She was straddling his lap as she pulled his blue shirt off him. Sasuke smirked into the kiss as she was having difficulty.

Sakura finally got it off him when they heard another knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Sakura stated while getting up from the couch. She started approaching the door while fixing her hair being how it was messed up from Sasuke.

"Hello," Sakura greeted while opening the door to see Tenten.

"Hey, what's up?" Tenten asked while standing at the door, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Um, I'm okay. Can I help you with something?" Sakura didn't want to sound rude to one of her best friends, but she feared for her. Who knows what a sex-deprived Uchiha will do when his lovely Sakura is talking to someone else.

"Well, tonight at the party, I wanted to know what I should wear because, I kind of want to impress Neji, and, um, you're good with fashion and all, so yeah…" Tenten explained while blushing. Sakura smiled at her friend.

"I can't really invite you in, because I'm a little busy, but you should most definitely wear your hair down, a tad of make-up –ask Ino for that– and don't wear a dress, it'll look like your trying to hard. Wear a skirt and sandals; don't try high heels, they'll be hard for you to walk in."

"Thanks so much!" Tenten squealed while hugging her friend. Sakura smiled and waved her friend goodbye.

"Weapon girl likes the Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked once she was inside the house again.

"Tenten, her name is Tenten; and yes, but don't tell anyone." Sasuke just shook his head. He had heard from Neji on the mission that he had taken a liking to his female teammate, but he would tell Sakura that when they were done. He wrapped his arms around her waist. This earned a shriek from Sakura. Sasuke smirked while digging his head into the crook of her neck and taking in her strawberry scent.

"Mm, Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much…" Sakura moaned as he started planting butterfly kisses on her neck. She turned around in his arms and removed his forehead protector.

In one swift motion, he took off her pink, frilly apron that was preventing him from being closer to her. Once that was off, he moved down to her skirt and undid the button. She giggled and unhooked his belt.

Sasuke was about to take off the skirt when they heard another knock at the door. Sasuke sighed deeply as Sakura did the same, but got moved toward the door nevertheless.

"Hello Shizune-san." Sakura greeted once she realized who was at the door.

"Hello Sakura-san. I've been called to tell you that Tsunade-sama requests your presence in her office."

"Oh, well, um, could you please inform her that Sasuke has returned and that um, I'll come by and see her later." Shizune smiled and shook her head while walking away from the house. "Arigato,"

Sakura was about to walk back into the house when she felt to strong arms lifting her up and carrying her bridal style, walking toward their bedroom. Sakura giggled and looked down to see that Sasuke was only yielding his boxers at the moment. This caused her to blush, even though they had done this many times.

They were both on the bed now and Sakura was in her underwear. She giggled as Sasuke was having trouble with her bra strap.

Sakura was about to help him with that piece of undergarment but was interrupted from a loud knock on the door. Only two people knocked like that; Naruto and Ino.

"Sakura-chan, open the door!" Naruto yelled while banging on the door.

"God freakin' damn it!" Sasuke screamed out in annoyance. Sasuke didn't like being interrupted when in the middle of certain activities. People who do, die; painfully.

Sakura was about to sit up and go to the door, but was stopped by Sasuke's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get it this time." He growled while getting up from the bed and walking toward the front door.

"Sasuke-teme, your home," Naruto screamed smiling at the Uchiha. He stopped when he realized that Sasuke was emitting a dangerous killing aura, was giving him a serious death glare and was only in his boxers. Being Naruto, he couldn't piece together what was going on.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked quickly, very much wanted to return to his beautiful cherry blossom lying on his bed at the current moment.

"Just checking up on you guys," Naruto stated while walking past an infuriated Sasuke. "Sakura-chan," Naruto was calling her now while walking toward their bedroom absentmindedly. Sasuke followed suit, not wanting Naruto to see his wife like that.

"Leave!" Sasuke demanded as Naruto looked into the room. His eyes widened.

"Holy crap! What the hell is happening? Sakura, why are you dressed like that? What are you guys doing? My virgin eyes!" Naruto screamed while running around the room, covering his eyes.

"Leave!" Sasuke was so about to Chidori Naruto's ass at that moment. Naruto never ran so fast.

"Now, where were we?" Sasuke asked while crawling onto the bed where Sakura was.

Sakura smiled at her husband. Sasuke is extremely possessive and a bit crazy at times, but Sakura had most definitely gotten used to it. Used to the fact that all people in Konoha know.

Sasuke Uchiha always gets what he wants.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: So, this idea has been in my head for a while now... I feel kinda bad for Naruto, but whatevs! **

**Sasuke and Sakura forever! **

**Like it?**


End file.
